His Bliss
by Ojufemi
Summary: NejixTenten Neji awakens to find him self once again on Tenten's lap after a hard day of training. Every time he secretly makes Tenten think he's asleep, letting the Hyuuga slip off into something he seeks for. Bliss. His bliss.


This is my first NejixTenten fic. It's just something I felt like doing one night while I'm up here in New Hampshire. Not to mention this is my first fic I'm typing up on my laptop yo! XD FWEEHEE!

Anyway, it's pretty short. And I know it sucks. x-x Gah. No flames please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Her fingers, even though covered with calluses, were delicate and soothing as they danced from side to side of his head. Her dull fingernails brushed away stray stands of hair that were still attached to his forehead from sweat.

Neji held back a small moan at the sound of his other teammate, Rock Lee. Lee's exuberant yips of encouragement were echoed from their almost identical teacher, Gai-sensei.

Cracking an eye open, the Hyuuga peered quietly up at his female teammate, her chocolate eyes gazing at him contently. If Neji wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was awake he would've quirked a brow in amusement.

Tenten. Staring at him of all people. _Contently_?

Well, that was a first. Hiding a smirk, Neji unconsciously shuddered into the comfort of the kunoichi. This was one of the rare moments he was able to get close enough to a person he chose show emotion around. Even if it was little to nothing.

Tenten, both teammate and one of Neji's very few 'friends', was pretty much one of the only females that he really tolerated. Next to Hinata-sama that is.

But unlike his cousin, the Hyuuga prodigy could do a few…. more things with this particular female. She was tough and could hold her own in battle. Her feminism showed itself known every so often. Strangely, she too had been noticed to only show this nature around her team.

Usually.

Other then that, the two never appeared to get along. There was never a day when the word 'Jerk' or 'Annoying' were left out of their daily spats with each other.

But that was just Neji and Tenten.

Neji could've sworn he heard the other brunette chuckle lightly.

It had been one of those days when Neji had over worked himself and passed out from exhaustion. The next thing he knew his head was laying comfortably on Tenten's lap. How he knew it was her? He just knew. He knew her scent. Her feeling. Her own aura. It was a tad eerie - but after being on the same team for so long, one can't help but become accustomed to their allies.

And that's what he enjoyed.

Yes. The words 'Neji' and 'enjoyed' don't seem to go together, but now…

This was bliss.

For another few minutes the silent comforting went on between them. Tenten never realized the Hyuuga was well awake and was simply relaxed by her actions. Let alone being so close to her.

Carefully, Neji slit an eye open again, only to see Tenten now sleeping. Her hand was still in the motion to move away what might've been the last strand of hair away from his face.

Sitting up slowly enough so he wouldn't disturb her, he sighed in annoyance to see two figures jogging off into the distance. Lee and Gai must be doing more laps.

'They're a never ending fountain of energy…', He thought while rubbing his temples.

Turning back to the kunoichi, he stared at her with a pearly white gaze before standing up and silently moving behind her.

The budding cherry blossom tree that they had been laying under swayed with the light breeze, a sweet scent flowing along with it. Why hadn't he noticed they were lying under it before? He almost felt insulted. Almost.

Sitting in a position that his legs were at her sides and her back leaning against him, Neji closed his right eye as a few strands of hair from one of Tenten's buns tickled his cheek. It was like they were teasing him.

Upon feeling the new and much more comfortable pillow, Tenten peeled open a set of tired eyes to try and see who it was. Faintly comprehending the person as Neji, she attempted to sit up, knowing how much he hated contact with others.

Neji stopped her by shaking his head and a finger against her forehead, pushing her back down against his body.

"Eh?..." She mumbled in confusion. She was tired, and couldn't understand completely what was happening. Gai had been working them extra hard lately and, since he always made sure they woke up early (Tenten wasn't much of a morning person) it was becoming harder and harder for her to stay awake these days.

"Rest.", Was all Neji said to her dazed sounds and murmurs. Staring at him blankly, Tenten only gave a shrug – though she hardly understood what he said- and let herself rest against the Hyuuga prodigy.

She fell asleep just as fast as she had woken up.

Letting a smirk weave it's way across his lips, Neji stroked her loosening hair tenderly before placing his cheek up against the side of her head in a protective fashion.

This was his Tenten. His teammate. His friend. His to keep and protect. All his…

His bliss.

* * *

I updated it a bit for everyone's and my own reading pleasure. xD It's amazing how horrible I was when I was younger. Sheesh! 


End file.
